


The Eternal Dyad

by AdaR3n



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, star wars sequel trilogy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaR3n/pseuds/AdaR3n
Summary: A love that blooms in the darkest of places...Kylo Ren has everything a person could desire. Power beyond all comprehension. Wealth beyond compare. Yet, there is something else calling out to him.Rey has known the blistering sands of Jakku all her life. Plagued by the misfortunes of fear and starvation, scavenging has been the only way she’s known. Except the man that inhabits her dreams.When their worlds collide, will the intimate bond between them shatter under the pressures of time?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue: The Infinite Dyad

Once in a millennia,

Once in an era,

A bond stronger than blood binds the force,

Resolves the gray,

And brings into balance the night and the day.

Rey had known the quiet sands of Jakku as long as she could remember. It was a lonely life for a scavenger like herself. Scavenge, Sell, Sleep. It was the daily mantra she recited in her head. Scavengers had no time to think. Except during the monthly sandstorms that occurred at the end of every month. Currently, there was a rather long sandstorm making its way through the vast desert valley. It gave her time to contemplate how much she yearned to explore the galaxy. And him, Rey thought.

From the moment she was born, Rey was never alone. Although an orphan, there was always someone there watching her. There was a man, her "guardian angel" that had stayed by her side. He promised to protect her. He would come back for her. I will wait for you, Rey thought to herself. It was why she had stayed on this backwater planet in the first place.

To save her.

...

Kylo found his weekly briefings with the First Order leadership tedious. There always seemed to be a concern from one of the officers that was a meaningless cry for appeasement. Appeasing the New Republic. Appeasing their men. Appeasing justice. Kylo did not care for any of it. He only had one mission: Destroy the resistance.

It had become easier to fufill his desires, now that he held the First Order in the palm of his hand. Less than a week ago, he had murdered Snoke. His draconian torture had ceased. Kylo Ren had become the new Supreme Leader. Now, his every command would be followed. Nothing would stand in his way. He would find her now.

Since the age of 10, Kylo was connected in the force. There was a deep bond between them, indescribable to say the least. They deeply understood each other, at a surreal level. It had always perplexed him, how such a thing could exist. Yet, he cherished it. Everyone else in his life, most notably his parents, had cast him aside. They despised him, even feared him. Everyone...but her. Soon, he would rescue her.

Soon, she would become his empress.

...

As the storm died down, Rey noticed a man running over the sandy dunes to the north. It was peculiar, especially since the man seemed well-kept. Definitely an off-worlder, Rey thought. Calling for him to join her, Rey invited him into her humble shelter.

"Who are you?" Rey asked, suspiciously. The scruffy pilot replied, cockily, "The name's Poe Dameron, resistance pilot at your service." Rey couldn't believe it. Not only had she met a resistance fighter, but the best of the best. Poe Dameron was easily the General's right hand man. Slightly embarrassed, Rey said, "I hope you don't find it too cramped in here." Poe replied, "Not at all. Actually it is quite nice." Rey was pleased. She supported the resistance cause whole-heartedly. If it could end the injustice of the First Order, she would happily oblige. "Why are you here?" Rey asked him, curious. Few outsiders found themselves at the outpost. "We need fighters, Rey. We almost have enough manpower to take out their new superweapon." Rey was happy to hear it. The resistance had hope.

"Rey, would you consider joining the resistance?" Poe asked, genuine. They desperately needed the help, and could use someone tough like her. "I can't." Rey replied, sadenned, "I'm waiting for someone. They promised to come back." Poe wouldn't give up. "Look, Rey." Poe replied, "We need your help. The future of the galaxy depends on the resistance. We could use a good fighter like you." Rey considered his offer. She wouldn't have to worry about rations. She could be a hero. She could come back. "Count me in." Rey finally responded.

The next morning, the pair quickly set off for D'Qar. The resistance would aquire a new valuable asset. They could finally have a shot.

...

Pacing around his quarters, Kylo was anxious. Starkiller Base was almost complete. Soon, the measly rebels would bow to the might of the First Order. Hux had been overjoyed to deliver the commencement speech, so Kylo did not interfere. It was the first time he saw Hux in a good mood, and he didn't want it to crash to an abrupt end. After all, there were more important matters to attend to.

He had finally traced the girl to Jakku. At last, he would find the girl. The only person that could come to love him. It was a sad thought, to be shunned entirely by the outside world. Yet, none of it mattered to him anymore. All that mattered was the scavenger. He would find her.

Boarding the shuttle, Kylo set his coordinates to the backwater city of Niima Outpost. Surely the scavenger would need rations to survive the sand-whipped planet. Kylo would offer her everything her heart desired. His feelings towards her were strong. He cared deeply about her.

Setting foot on the sandy planet, the Supreme Leader set off for the outpost. He intended to thoroughly question its owner. Heading to the small hut, Kylo hoped to seek out the scavenger in question. He would use any means necessary. He would not restrain himself.

"Supreme Leader, what a pleasure." gushed Unkar Plutt. All the grubby man cared about was keeping his business intact during yet another First Order raid. His venture was illegal, yet the First Order never seemed to enforce their own policies.

"We are looking for one of your scavengers, a girl." The stormtrooper informed him. "She is of importance to the Supreme Leader." Unkar sighed. What trouble had Rey caused for him this time? "She's gone." Plutt replied. "Left with one of them rebel scum a couple hours ago." 

Kylo was furious. Not only had the useless man given him no information, he had allowed an asset of the Order to escape. "You are of no use to me." spat the Supreme Leader. Swiftly drawing his saber, Kylo struck him down. Anger consumed his every action. "Prepare my ship." he threatened.

He would destroy the resistance.

He would find the scavenger.


	2. The Spark of the Resistance

Arriving back at base, Poe sighed. It was good to be back on base. Greeted by ground crew, Poe introduced the new recruit. Rey was taken aback by their manners. Most scavengers had a rather harsh demeanor. It was nice to feel welcome for once.

Heading towards the General's quarters, Leia greeted them. "I trust your mission was successful, Dameron?" General Organa asked him. "We have a new recruit, Rey." Poe gestured her to step forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you, General Organa." Rey said, politely. "We could always use a good fighter." The General responded. "Walk with me, Rey."

Following the General, Rey listened. "You have a gift, Rey." Leia started, "My bother had it. I have it. You have that power too. The force." Rey was utterly shocked. How could a lowly scavenger like herself even fathom themselves a Jedi? "The force always seems to ally itself with the unlikeliest of characters." Leia chucked. Rey, curiosity getting the better of her, asked, "Will I become a Jedi?" Leia replied, "Yes. I will teach you everything I know."

"You are the Last Jedi."

...

Kylo was particularly anxious. Hux had informed him of an important transmission, likely containing vital information on the Resistance. Racing towards the bridge, he expected answers.

"Any updates?" Kylo asked. "No sir." Hux responded. "It seems the transmission was a false alarm." Hux felt his throat slowly constrict. Kylo let his anger consume him. Hux would just have to be another example.

"I will not tolerate another failure on your part, General." Kylo snapped. "I suggest you find the base soon, for your sake." Releasing the General from the force, he stormed off. He let his anger guide him as a tool to deal with incompetence in his regime. His examples never hesitated to promote productivity. It led to a prosperous order.

Fear gave him power. His face remained hidden behind the mask. It had never failed to instill fear into the hearts of his enemies. He used it to his advantage, to indiscriminately destroy the remnants of the putrid Resistance. They would soon meet a swift end.

Soon finding himself tired, he decided to turn in for the night. It was the only time he could find any resemblance of peace. In the past, Snoke had often plagued his nightmares. Yet now, he only found them blessed with the scavenger. The consequence of the dyad. Falling into a deep sleep, he found her.

...

"Are you there?" Rey asked.

"Yes." Kylo replied, softly.

"Why is the force connecting us, you and I?" Rey questioned.

"You have more power than you could ever imagine. You are strong in the force." Kylo responded. "You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the force."

Rey acknowledged, "I need someone to show me my place in all of this. Can you show me?"

Kylo agreed, "Yes." He needed to find her. Then, the dyad could be complete. "Where are you? I promised I would come back for you."

Remorsefully, Rey replied, "I'm on the Resistance base on D'Qar."

Kylo promised, "I will save you."

...

Rey was suddenly jolted awake. "We have to go, Rey!" Poe shouted. "They've found the base!" Rey was utterly distraught. She had promised him to stay. "I can't leave again, Poe." Poe shouted, "You can't stay here, Rey. The First Order has a large bounty on your head. They want you alive."

 _It couldn't be!_ Rey thought to herself. Why was she so important to them? "I need to speak with the General." Rey requested. Begrudgingly, Poe agreed. On their way, Rey questioned, "How did they find the base so quickly?" Poe responded, "The Supreme Leader found us."

Approaching the General, Rey asked, "Why is there a bounty on my head?" The General answered, "We do not know. But, I suspect the Supreme Leader has sensed your strong connection to the force. Only time will tell." There seemed to be a deep sadness in her voice, when mentioning the Supreme Leader. Almost as if he had taken someone she loved dearly. "Why do you fight?" Rey asked her, hoping to find answers.

"They took my son."

Rey felt a deep sense of guilt. The woman before her had lost everything to the First Order, and she was about to abandon them. It was cowardly of her. Leaving Leia wasn't an option that was feasible right now. She would have to explain it to him later. The fact that her very life was in danger. "I know why you came, Rey." Leia told her. "You are waiting for someone." _Of course she knew,_ Rey told herself. Leia could see her thoughts. She practically shouted them at times. "Rey, you've seen him."

"You've met my son."

...

The Finalizer hastily made its way to D'Qar. The Resistance was likely evacuating as they approached, so Hux hoped to catch them in the act. The Supreme Leader had relayed the information in the early hours of night. He claimed to have received it from a trusted source. If the information was accurate, they might finally have a chance to deal a devastating blow to the Resistance.

Entering the bridge, Kylo asked, "I trust we are on course to D'Qar?" The officer replied, "Yes sir. Approach in 15 minutes." Soon, Kylo would decimate the remainder of the Resistance fleet. The whole galaxy would bow to his might. He would let nothing stand in his way. The fact that the scavenger had cooperated so willingly gave him relief. Surely the scavenger would not betray him again. Surely, he would find her.

As the Destroyer reached its destination, it found the base empty. Furious, Kylo gave into the dark side. Slashing the console, he satisfied his urge to destroy. If he couldn't destroy the Resistance, he would have to settle for now. Reaching out, he found the base to be completely empty. No life forms remained on the planet. She had fled with his mother.

Kylo had lost her again.


	3. The Supreme Leader’s Offer

"Rey, there may be hope for my son to return." Leia replied. "He may come back to the light. I can only hope." Rey pondered her statement. It would seem that her son had joined them willingly. "It was my fault." Leia continued. "I shouldn't have pushed him away. I should have listened to his father."

Coming to greet his wife, Han said, "Rough night?" Leia nodded. "I was informing Rey about our son. She's seen him." Han sat down. It was a lot to take in, especially at his age. There might actually be hope for his son to return home. "I saw him, in my dreams. He promised to protect me."

"That's a pretty big promise, especially from him." Han replied. "We might be able to reach him. To bring him back." He was glad to have met Rey. She seemed to have something he hadn't seen in a while. Something that was missing from his life.

Hope.

...

The Resistance was always one step ahead. It bothered him to an unsettling degree. It was a useless chase of cat-and-mouse. He had to do something drastic. He had to compromise. Alerting the officers, he called for an emergency meeting. It was time to settle this pointless war once and for all.

"I have a proposition." The Supreme Leader started. "They have the Last Jedi. I intend to enter negotiations, to end the war." A chorus of complaints echoed among the officers. "If the Jedi is surrendered to our cause, we will acquire a powerful ally. Nothing will stand in our way."

The decision was unanimous. The Supreme Leader would call for a meeting with the Resistance General. They would force their surrender. He would have to face his mother. Hopefully, he could face her.

One last time.

...

"We are receiving an urgent transmission for the General."

Leia's face paled with worry. What had the First Order planned now? "I'll take it in my quarters." Leia responded. Nothing this urgent could be good. What could the Supreme Leader want from them? "Han, you might want to come with me. You too, Rey."

The possibility that the Supreme Leader wanted her, was terrifying. She would rather be back scrounging for food than be the object of his time and resources. She just wanted to be normal.

"General Organa." Kylo spoke, "It's been too long." Han was getting irritated. His son had no right to speak to his mother in that matter. "Ben!" Han shouted, getting his attention. "Take that ridiculous thing off." Irritated, Kylo obeyed. He didn't hate his parents, as much as he put up a front for it.

"What do you want?" Leia probed. "You know what I want. Go on, say it." Han knew from the look in his eyes. He wanted Rey. "You can't have her, Ben!" Han shouted. "You can't just put a bounty on her head and expect her to run to you with open arms." Kylo sighed. This would be harder than he thought.

Gazing beyond his parents, he noticed her. The scavenger he was looking for. The other half of the precious dyad. "I wish to speak with the Jedi." Leia sighed. "Her name is Rey." As the couple left the room, they gestured for Rey to enter. They looked tired, failing to mask their sadness. There was a sense of dread in the room. Rey gulped. How could she face the Supreme Leader?

...

Putting his mask back on, he prepared himself to meet with Rey. Considering how well the meeting between his parents went, he figured this one wouldn't go any better. The girl already seemed so attached to them. Glancing her out of the corner of his eye, he started.

"Ah, the Jedi. I have been looking forward to meeting you." Kylo said. "It's apparent, especially with the bounty on my head." Rey responded, coldly. "I knew the Resistance would never let you go willingly. So I improvised." Kylo replied. "How clever." Rey sneered. She was disgusted by the utter arrogance of the man. "I have decided to make you an offer." Kylo outstretched his hand. "Join me."

"Why are you doing this?" Rey asked. "You don't just have power, Rey. You are the most powerful woman in the galaxy. You are strong in the force." Rey replied, "If I agree to this...do you promise to leave the Resistance in peace?" Kylo contemplated her proposal. It would be beneficial for him to do so. "Yes," Kylo responded. "Then I agree to your terms."

...

"What happened?" Leia asked, nervously. "The First Order surrendered to the Resistance." Rey replied, her heart heavy with despair. "At what cost?" Han asked. Rey sighed. When she had finally found a home, she was forced to leave, yet again. "My freedom."

"Rey, I...We can't let you do this." Leia responded. "We won't let him hurt you." Rey responded, "I'll manage. He promised he wouldn't lay a finger on me. Said he didn't want to incur the General's wrath." Leia chuckled. At least Ben hadn't lost his decency yet. "May the force be with you."

...

As promised, Rey met him at the rendez-vous point. It would take her a lifetime to trust someone as vile as Kylo Ren. Stepping out of the X-Wing, she walked towards the Supreme Leader's shuttle. It was a large ship, capable of fitting several men. As she approached, the Supreme Leader stepped out to greet her.

"Rey." Kylo greeted. "I'm glad you considered my proposition." Rey scoffed. It was annoying, to be the "guest" of the Supreme Leader. He seemed to think it was some sort of game. To attempt to befriend her. To persuade her.

Landing on the Destroyer, Kylo gestured for her to board the Silencer. It was a rather large Tie, with protruding wings that seemed to jut forward. The seats were rather uncomfortable, so Rey hoped the ride wouldn't last too long.

Finally arriving at their intended destination, Naboo, Rey sighed. It had been a long and restless journey, so she desired rest. "There is something else." Kylo interrupted. "I intend to teach you, Rey."


End file.
